Perseus Jackson and the elementals
by Llew444
Summary: What would happen if Percy got betrayed by the campers? What would happen if Nico, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover were the only ones who came with him? What on Earth does Chaos have to do with it? Follow the epic adventure of...PERSEUS JACKSON AND THE ELEMENTALS! First Fic. no flames please. Chaos story. I suck at summaries Percabeth and Thalico. Rated T at the moment. OC'S included
1. WE LEAVE CAMP HALF-BLOOOD

**A/N OK GUYS HERE IT IS! THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! MY FIRST STORY!**

_**AUDIENCE: **_** GET ON WITH IT!**

_**ME: **_**COME ON GUYS! LET ME FINISH!**

_**AUDIENCE: NO!**_

_**ME:**_** FINE...**

**LET US DO THIS THING.**

**BUUUUUT AS MUCH AS I WISH I DO...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (HOWEVER MUCH I WISH I DO) OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. FRANCHISE BELONGS TO MR RICK RIODAN.**

**RIGH **_**NOW **_**LETS DO THIS**

**CH.1**

**Percy's POV**

I was at the beach in Camp half-blood and I was thinking about Matthew that idiot son of Zeus. First he comes to camp claiming that he's better than me and that I'm a wimp.

_-Flashback-_

_I was walking on the beach when I heard a cry for help. I rushed to help at the source of the cry. It was a boy and a saytr they were being followed by five hellhounds and the Minotaur. The boy looked back at them and fainted in fear, leaving the saytr to deal with them. I ran to help and uncapped riptide and started to slash at the first hellhound. It jumped at me with its mouth wide open. I rolled and stabbed the belly and it turned into golden dust I ran to the second hellhound which was on top of Matthew. Knowing that it was a risk, I threw riptide like a boomerang and the hellhound turned to golden dust like the other. I turned my head to see the saytr facing a hellhound and the other sneaking up behind him. I ran towards them as I felt riptide appear in my pocket. I uncapped it ad charged. I ran behind the sneaky hellhound and jumped on it's back. It jumped up but I stabbed it and jumped down as the fine dust sprinkled to the floor. The saytr started to run to camp as I ran at the final hellhound. In the corner of my eye I could see the Minotaur walking towards us. I slashed at the hellhound who disintegrated into golden dust. I turned towards big ugly and shouted at him _

" _Hey! Beefhead! Come get me! The Minotaur turned put his head down and charged at me. I stuck out my sword and he ran straight into it. _

"_see you in Tartarus" I said as it turned to dust. At that moment Matthew pushed me out the way and stood by the Minotaur's dust because the campers had started to flock towards us. Matthew shouted at the campers _

"_I killed all the monsters!" He put his foot on the golden dust " He," pointing at me "He did nothing!" The campers muttered amongst themselves and I could hear the odd conversation or two._

"_Percy did nothing?" One muttered _

"_Who does this kid think he is?" Another said. At that moment a lightning bolt appeared above Matthew's head, showing he was a son of Zeus. Thunder rumbled in the sky as this happened. Chiron bowed and said _

" _All hail-" he looked at Matthew for his name_

"_Matthew Smith" Matthew stated._

"_All hail Matthew Smith, son of Zeus" Chiron said as we all bowed._

_-End of flashback-_

Since then it has been his mission to make everyone I was worthless. All because The campers didn't believe him when he first came to camp. First he made snide jokes to me, trying to make me cry. I just ignored him. I still don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Getting no reaction from me, he stepped up a notch. He started to play pranks and set me up and blame it on me. This gained no reactions from the campers as they didn't mind practical jokes. However the time campers started to hate me was when Matthew started to break their personal stuff and blame it on me, planting the evidence, framing me.

First I lost Katie when it looked like I burned her plants. Then I lost Travis and Connor for breaking their things. Then I lost the Clarrise when I broke her spear and wrote "I hate Ares" on her bed. And it carried on like that. Me slowly losing all my friends. The only ones I stayed friends with were Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover. They all stayed friends with me because "We know you wouldn't do something like that"

So. I was sitting on the beach thinking about Matthew, son of Zeus when Annabeth came up to me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she said to me.

"Hey Wise Girl" I replied. I looked at her. She had her orange camp half-blood t-shirt on and her blond hair in a pony tail. Her grey eyes looked at me with pity.

_Wait...Pity?_

Why was she pitying me? I soon found that out when she spoke.

" Chiron wanted to see me, you, Nico, Thalia and Grover at the big house" she told me.

This couldn't be a coincidence I thought. But, without further ado, I got up and started walking towards the big house with Annabeth.

When we got there we saw Nico with an arm around Thalia and Grover standing there looking at the ground. I know what you're thinking and it is because Thalia quit the hunters a few weeks ago so she could be with Nico, who had finally realised his feelings for her and visa versa. Chiron looked at us gravely.

"Heroes, I am sorry about this but the campers have signed a petition to kick you four out of camp. He did have pity in his voice so I knew he wasn't lying.

"Chiron, thank you for all you have done to help us. We are extremely grateful" Annabeth said to the centaur. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

We walked out of the big house and saw the campers surrounding us.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" they chanted. Suddenly there was a flash and Dad, Zeus, Athena and Dionysus appeared. I thought they were here to save us but they just shouted

"THESE ARE NOT ARE CHILDEREN (with the exception on Dionysus who said "SAYTR"). "OUR CHILDERN (with Dionysus saying "SAYTR") OUR CHILDEREN DON'T GET KICKED OUT OF CAMP! WE DISOWN THEM"

At this all of eyes filled with tears, other than Nico because Hades wasn't here.

"Fine," I shouted. "we shall leave the camp. But when there is another war don't count on us to help!" All the gods looked a bit fearful at this. But Matthew spoke up

" You don't need them! You have me!" I gritted my teeth. Matthew couldn't defeat Mrs O'Leary, much less titans.

We turned around and walked to the border of Camp half-blood

" Well guys...this is it." With that we stepped over the boundary line.

**A/N: ALL RIGHT GUYS! THE FIRST CHAPTER! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I WOULD KINDLY APPRECIATE NO FLAMES PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISSISM IS APPRECIATED. R&R PEOPLE! LLEW IS OUT! **


	2. WE GET A VISITOR

**HI GUYS! IM BACK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**NOW...**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. PERY. JACKSON. AND. . . RICK RIODAN DOES**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

**Unknown pov**

As I watched the four heroes cross the line I thought that they would suit _him _well. To be honest _he _was probably already debating on whether to choose to put them in his army or not. I smiled at the thought of them joining. It was getting lonely high up in the ranks. Then again, they might not want anything to do with me because I am the assassin of the army. I was brilliant at this because my blessing gave me a handy powers for an assassin, not to mention my parentage. I pressed a button on my watch and I got teleported to my room in the barracks. Compared to the other rooms it was pretty nice, with a black double bed and golden walls. It also had a full length mirror and a row of buttons to teleport to various places, such as the training room; just outside camp half-blood; the throne room; and places like that. I looked at my self in the mirror. I had black eyes with golden pupils and my hair was black and scruffy, just going over my ears. I had a golden jacket on that automatically changed to match the surroundings, unless I wanted it to. I was about the same hight as Thalia Grace. I turned around and pressed the button to go to the training room.

**Thalia's pov**

We walked down the road, heading for Percy's house. We rounded the corner and ran up the road. We stopped out side Percy's house. It took me a minute or two to actually take in the detail. The house was in ruins, everything black and ash was everywhere. The roof had fallen down and bits of the walls had crumbled. Percy and Annabeth looked at the house in horror, tears in their eyes. I didn't blame them, Percy lived here and Annabeth had probably been here lots of times as well. Nico and I just looked at each other, eyes wide. At last, Percy spoke

"I'm going in and I'm going to try to find my parents" he stepped forwards but Nico put a hand on his shoulder and told Percy, his own voice breaking

"Percy...Your parents are dead. I don't feel their life force and I can feel their dead bodies"

Percy fell no his knees and shouted to the skies

"Curse you Matthew!" It was then that I realised that my idiotic half-brother had done this damage, similar to my own.

"Come on Percy" ,Annabeth said, "lets get away from here" Percy just nodded and got up. We turned away from the sight of the disaster and walked away.

**Poseidon's pov (weren't expecting that huh?)**

As I flashed back to my palace I thought about Percy. I was disgusted that he would get kicked out of camp. But as I thought more about it, the more I realised I had no reason for disowning Percy. All he had done was get kicked out of camp. For all I know, it could've been something stupid. I dreaded to think there would be a third war, but its inevitable. We needed Percy and his friends for that battle! They were the most powerful demigods in camp and grover was the chosen one of Pan! The more I thought about it, the more I knew we needed them. With this thought in my mind, I flashed to camp half-blood.

To my surprise I saw Athena there as well.

" Hello owl-head, why are you here" I questioned even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer already.

"I thought it over and realised I did not even know why my daughter was kicked out of camp with your son. They could be innocent. What about you?" She replied, confirming my thoughts on why she was here.

"Same as you" We knocked on the door of the big house and Chiron opened it.

"Yes?" he said wearily. Obviously, he hadn't seen us yet

"Chiron. We wish to speak to you in private" Athena told the old centaur.

"Oh! Sorry Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena. Of course you can" with that he ushered us inside.

**Annabeth's pov**

We backed into the ally as Percy summoned riptide. The gorgons, Stheno and Euryale were chasing us

"We shall kill you this time Perseus Jackson! And this time you do not bare the curse of Achilles!" Euryale shouted

"Can't we just give them a puppy-in-a-blanket?" Stheno asked. I laughed inwardly as this was completely not like a monster. Then again, neither was Mrs O'Leary.

"No you fool! We must avenge the Earth goddess!" Euryale practically screamed, baring her fangs.

It was three in the morning and I was surprised that the mortals hadn't heard a thing, considering we were in between two houses.

"I might not have the Curse of Achilles!" Percy shouted "But I do have my friends!" A second after he said that, lightning struck down and killed Stheno

"Nooo! My sister!" Euryale screamed "You shall pay for that daughter of Zeus!" I got the feeling she meant Thalia, not some random daughter of Zeus from nowhere. As she rounded on Thalia, Percy took the chance, jumped over her and stabbed her in the back. As she disintegrated into dust, Percy and Thalia hi-fived and Grover came out from behind me.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." To my surprise, it was Nico who said that.

"Yeah you're right Nik" Thalia told him. He would never let any of us call him Nik, not even Percy. We started to head out of the alley when suddenly we heard a sound behind us

**Unknown pov (same guy)**

**-five minutes earlier, as the battle carried on-**

"Sir!" I ran into the throne room where Chaos was sitting. "Sir!" I said again

"Yes Llewelyn?" Chaos replied. He sat on his throne in the centre of the thrones. His body was black and had live pictures of planets, galaxies and black holes on it. He was looking into a screen on the floor. I looked down and saw he was watching the four teens. In their respective thrones were, Nyx, Hydros, Gaia and Ouranos.

"Sir, you're going to get them aren't you?" I asked and Chaos nodded. I looked into the screen and saw Percy Jackson defeat the gorgon Euryale. I then heard my patron's voice in my head

"_Llewelyn, it won't be good for you to be around when they come. You might want to go and talk to your friend Will, as he's going to be showing them round."_

"_Ok Chronos I'll inform Will about them." _I replied. I looked up and saw my mother watching me. You see, I was a son of Erberus and Nyx and I was the assassin of the army. The army of Chaos that is. Because I was the assassin, Chaos thought it would be helpful if I got blessed. So, I got blessed by Chronos, who gave me the ability to slow down, speed up; and stop time. Since I wasn't that powerful, it wasn't everywhere but I could do it in a 2 mile radius. It was pretty useful at times when my targets tried to kill me, I could just slow them down. The other useful thing was that, being a son of Erberus and Nyx, I could control shadows and shadow travel. I shadow traveled to my friend Will, head of the archers.

**Percy's pov**

I spun round, riptide in my hands, and to my surprise I saw a man standing there. His body was black and had moving pictures of planets, galaxies and black holes on it.

"Hello.", the man said, "I am Chaos" My friends bowed but I did nothing.

"Percy! This is the creator of the universe your talking to! Show some respect" Annabeth hissed at me.

"But how can we be sure he is telling the truth?" I hissed at her. Then I said to Chaos. Please can you prove that you are Chaos and not a monster. Chaos motioned for my friends to rise and smiled at them before speaking.

"Well Perseus, you want some truth?" he said to me.

"Yes I would" I replied. He snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared behind him and one of his hands turned to fire, whilst the other to water.

"Do you believe me now?" Chaos asked me. I nodded my head and replied

"Yes I do Lord Chaos, I am sorry for doubting you" Chaos smiled.

"It is ok to be cautious to people Perseus. Especially ones you do not know."

"Please Lord, it's just Percy" I told the almighty creator of the universe.

"Ok then Percy. I shall state the reason for my coming." I listened, exitedly. " I have come to offer you all a place in my army, as generals, other than Percy, who would become commander. You will all be immortals, but able to die in battle. Much like the hunters of Artemis" He nodded at Thalia as he said this and she nodded back.

Annabeth spoke up "My lord, we accept your offer. We shall join your army" Chaos' smile widened.

"Brilliant!" He said. "lets get started. Come through the vortex with me to begin."

We walked through the vortex

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! AND NO, LLEWELYN'S FRIEND IS NOT WILL SOLACE BUT MY FRIEND'S OC. YOU'LL GET INFO ON HIM NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE, WRITE THAT REVEIW AND CLICK THAT BUTTON! IT MAKES ME UBER HAPPY!**

**REVEIWS!**

**ALUGO09**

**THANKS VERY MUCH!**

**CNRBRR**

**IKR! ONES WHERE SHE DOES ARE QUITE UNREALISTIC**

**ID65**

**LOL THANKS!**

**LLEW IS OUT!**


	3. WE MEET THE ASSASSIN AND OTHERS

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! **

_**HADES: COME ON! IM IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**ME: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT**_

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

**Poseidon's pov**

We had just finished talking with Chiron and our final decision was to find the demigods, (and saytr) and bring them back. As soon as we had agreed this Hades flashed in

"Poseidon, Athena!" He shouted, his voice worrying

"What Hades?" Athena asked him.

"The demigods and grover..." ,He said, " I just felt their life force disappear!"

"WHAT!" I shouted. "HOW DID THEY DIE?"

"I don't know" Hades replied "I can't find their spirits anywhere!"

"This is strange..." Athena said in a calculating voice "the only reason I can think of is almost impossible"

"What is it Athena?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"Well..." ,she said, " The only explanation I can think of is that someone made their life force seem like they died"

"But who could that?" Hades asked.

"I don't know" As the goddess of wisdom I could tell she hated not knowing. With that, we turned to Chiron.

"We must go Chiron and mourn our children" I told the centaur. He just nodded. After we said goodbye we flashed to our respective temples.

**Nico's pov**

We stepped out of the vortex and I looked around. We were in a throne room and four beings were in their thrones. On the left was a woman completely black, next to her was a man in blue and a bit of a beard. On the right was a guy who was Ocean blue, much like Percy's eyes and next to him was a woman who I recognised as Gaia.

_Wait...GAIA?_

"GAIA" Percy shouted and immediately looked at Chaos. " I thought you weren't going to kill us" he told him, uncapping Riptide.

"Wait!" Gaia said, her voice urgent.

"What?" Percy said, darkly.

"When I fought against you, my giant sons corrupted me" Gaia said.

Percy lowered and capped Riptide.

"I'll take your word...for now..." He said, the threat prominent.

" Well" Chaos said " I wanted you to become my generals and this means you need to get blessed. Annabeth Chase" He said. She stepped forward. " I am going to let Hydros bless you so you'll have the power over the element water"

"But Lord" ,she said, " Wouldn't Percy be more suited to that blessing?"

"He would...If he was a general. But since he is the commander, he will be blessed by myself" Percy's eyes widened at that fact.

"Ok lord" Annabeth said. Hydros shrank down to human form and put two fingers on Annabeth's forehead. He then muttered something in ancient Greek. When Annabeth turned around to look at us the first thing I noticed were her eyes. Instead of their normal grey, they were black with ocean blue pupils.

"Annabeth...your eyes...they changed" I said

"Ah yes. The eyes" Chaos said. He summoned a mirror an Annabeth saw her eyes. Her new eyes widened but she accepted this fact and went and stood next to Percy.

"Nico DiAngelo" Chaos said. I stepped forward. " you shall be blessed by Nyx and given the power over fire. I was confused. Wasn't Nyx the primordial of the night?

"But...she's the primordial of the night" Annabeth said confused.

"Yes, but what makes shadows?" Nyx said. Her voice was dark yet beautiful at the same time.

"Fir—oohh" Annabeth said.

"Yes child." With that she shrunk, placed her hand on my forehead and I felt power surge through my body. After she did this she went and sat back on her throne as I looked in the mirror. My eyes were the same as Annabeth's but my pupils were red, not blue.

The same process happened with Thalia and Grover. With Thalia getting air from Ouranos and Grover getting earth from Gaia. Their eyes went their respective colour, Black and white; and black and green.

Then came the time when it was Percy. The same process that happened to us happened but his eyes just went pure black and he was given power over all four elements, as well as the power to create vortexes, like Chaos.

"My head archer, Will will be showing you round. He's just outside" Chaos gestured to the door. All of us walked out.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬LINEBREAK¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Hello!" The guy named Will said. He had eyes like ours but pink pupils. He had a plain black t-shirt on and black chinos. He had neat brown hair, combed down. " You must be the Generals" ,He gestured to us, " And the commander."

"Yeah that's us" Percy told him.

"Brilliant!" Will said. "Lets get started!"

He started to lead us round, showing us the mess hall, the bedrooms, the training room and the rec room. Whilst doing this, he told us a bit about himself.

"I'm a son of Apollo but I never went to camp half-blood. I know all about it though. Since I'm the head archer I got blessed by Eros, primordial of love. That means I never miss, I can sense love and I can help with love issues" He looked at Thalia and I. I just smiled

We were in a corridor and I saw a human shadow. Funny thing was, I couldn't tell who it was, even though I'm a son of Hades

"Who's that guy?" Percy said pointing towards the black shadow slipping away.

"Oh" ,Will exclaimed, "that's the assassin"

"Is he any good?" Thalia asked

"Have you ever wondered how the greatest criminals in history just disappear or die?" we just nodded.

"So?" Annabeth asked.

"It was him who killed them. Napoleon, Hitler" Will told us. I just processed that fact. My only though was

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"_

"What, Hitler!", shouted Annabeth. Huh...I think like Annabeth. Not bad

"Haven't you thought of how Hitler managed to get a gun and shoot himself in a guarded bunker?" ,Will said with a smile, "It's amazing what the mist can do to mortals". There was a shocked silence. "All right moving on!" he said clapping his hands together.

After we looked round the palace we went to the training room again. A guy in gold was training there with a scythe.

"Hey Will!" He said destroying bronze automations of hellhounds, hydras and demigods with ease. He seemed to be moving inhumanely fast. The automations were moving very slow as well.

"Who's that guy?" Annabeth asked

"The assassin" Will said matter-of-factly

"That same gu-"

"Yep, thats him" Will replied

"But how did he hide from us? He dressed in gold!" Percy asked

"I'll let him tell you that." Will told us before shouting, " Hey δολοφόνος ! **(sounds like ' a-ven-o-ph-o-nos) **

"Avenophonos?" Percy asked, confused.

"Yeah that assassin in Greek isn't it?" Will said

"Yeah, it is" Annabeth supplied

"Mhm. Call him Aven or phonos for short until you know his real name." Will told us.

"But what is his real name?" Annabeth asked. She hated not knowing.

"It's not my place to say" Will replied

**Llewelyn's pov**

I saw them talking with Will, most likely about me and then I saw Will start leading them towards me.

"Oh goody." I muttered sarcastically. "More questions." Even though I _wanted _to be friends with them, I hated being asked questions about my life. I wanted to shadow travel off but I knew I needed to talk to them. As soon as they came to me, Annabeth spoke

"Who are you? Why are your eyes gold and black? Where do you come from? Who is your godly parent?" She then stopped to take a breath.

"Woah Annabeth. Breath" Percy told her before she could ask anything else.

"I'll answer the questions in the order you said" I told the heavily breathing Annabeth. " Firstly, My name is Llewelyn. Second, Because I was blessed by the primordial Chronos. I come from here. I think. Finally, I don't have a godly 'parent'. My parents are Nyx and Erberus."

"Yeah, thats Llewelyn for you" Will said as he smiled. I smiled back.

"Will, you are needed with the archers" I told him

"Sure thing, I'll leave them here to watch you train..."

"Sure..." ,I said hesitantly, "If they want to" I was sincerely hoping that they didn't

"I'd love to see you train!" Nico exclaimed. I inwardly groaned.

"Ok" The others said.

"Well...I'd better go" Will said.

"Yeah. You go" I told my best friend. He walked off.

**Grover's pov**

Llewelyn's scythe shrank to a watch, and turned to us.

"How do you want to see me train? Classic or Modern?" Percy flinched

"Sorry. That brought back memory's of my first quest." I remembered Ares asking him how he wanted to get smashed, classic or modern.

"Yeah I remember" I said

"Me too" Annabeth said

"Well, what are your weapons?" Thalia asked. Llewelyn brought out two pistols.

"These." He said. Nico looked at them in awe

"Are they made out of stygian iron? And what bullets do they fire?" He asked

"Yes and chaotic silver, to kill wolves such as lycron" Llewelyn answered.

"Oh. That makes sense." Nico said

Llewelyn brought out a black glowstick.

"And this" He said.

" Um...what is it?" Percy asked.

"Well, like your sword, it shrinks into something smaller."

"Oh ok. But what is the weapon?" Llewelyn snapped the glowstick, making it glow black. Suddenly an RPG was in his hands.

"This" Llewelyn said nonchalantly.

"Woah!" I didn't even look at him because I knew who said it. Nico.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget! I have these." Llewelyn exclaimed, showing us a tattoo of a grenade on his hand. Suddenly, a golden grenade appeared in his hand! We all jumped back.

"Wo-"

"Shush Nico" Thalia said sternly.

"Ok..." Llewelyn shrank all his weapons back down other than his pistols, which he put on his back.

"As for classic..." ,He brought out a scythe, "The scythe of Chronos."

"We saw" Annabeth told the assassin

He took a spear off his back.

"This" Thalia smirked

"I'm brilliant with spears" She said. Llewelyn smiled

"Are you now?" He asked.

"Yep"

"Aaaaand, these." He brought out two daggers that were gold, bronze, silver, grey and blue.

"What metals are they made out of?" Percy asked

"Imperial gold" He pointed to the gold.

"Romans" I said

" Celestial bronze" He pointed to the bronze

" I guessed" Annabeth said

" Chaotic silver" He pointed to the silver

" Greek and Roman" Thalia said

" Stygian iron" he pointed to the grey

"Underworldly" Nico said excitedly

"Finally...Oceanic steel" He pointed to the blue

" I saw that in my dad's palace!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Llewelyn said smiling.

"That's it. So. Classic or modern" Percy didn't flinch this time.

"Modern!" Me, Nico and Thalia exclaimed.

"Sure" Percy and Annabeth said

"Ok! Lets get started!" He pulled out his pistols as bronze automations of People, Furies and Hellhounds came towards him. He shot a bronze person in the head.

"Fatality!" He said in the voice from mortal combat. Nico laughed.

**WOW GUYS! SO MANY REVEIWS. NOT. PLEASE. OVER 450 VIEWS BUT ONLY EIGHT REVEIWS? COME ON PEOPLE YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!**

**REVEIW RESPONSE TIME! YAAAY!**

_**ID65**_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. YES I LIKE TO TRY TO PUT SOME HUMOR IN THERE.**

_**ALUGO09**_

**THANKS AGAIN FOR REVEIWING. YEAH, IT WOULD GET A BIT BORING IF IT WASN ALL IN PERCY'S POV THE WHOLE TIME. AND IT GIVES SUSPENSE.**

_**JR**_

**LOOK YOU CLEARLY DONT LIKE CHAOS STORYS, SO WHY READ THEM? THEY'RE A WASTE OF TIME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM. IN ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION, THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HELP HEROES IF THEY WERE**

_**CNRBRR**_

**I DONT 'HATE' IT BUT IT IS UNREALISTIC...IF YOU CAN SAY THAT...**

**THANKS FOR THAT COMMENT! IT HELPS ME KEEP GOING AND GIVE'S ME ENTHUSIASM FOR THIS STORY.**

**2114 WORDS, MOST I'VE EVER WROTE! I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, CHAPTER BY CHAPTER, SO GET READY TO READ!**

**LLEW IS OUT!**


	4. (A SONG, PRAY TO APOLLO) not a chapter

**Hi guys...i know this isn't a chapter, so don't hate me please *dodges brick* but It was because I had writers block. Anyway I was on the beach and a few lyrics popped into my head. I turn them into PJO ones and eventually, you get this. Hope you like it. Here it is. **

"Demi-God Active"

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to monster dust  
I wipe my brow, my bronze doesn't rust  
I'm slicing through, the monsters

I'm dodging left, swinging right, calling my friends to help me tonight  
This is it, the time has come

Woah

I'm warming up , godly blood in my veins  
Enough to make an earthquake  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos

I raise my sword, shout a battle cry  
We'll always be together, you and I  
We'll turn them gold, and into dust  
Whoa

I'm dodging left, swinging right, calling my friends to help me tonight  
This is it, the time has come

Woah

I'm warming up , godly blood in my veins  
Enough to make an earthquake  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos

All Heroes go, the gods haven't lost  
Deep in my heart, I know there'll be a cost

I'm warming up , godly blood in my veins  
Enough to make an earthquake  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
We're gonna keep the god age, keep the god age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, Imagine Chaos, the void of Chaos

**So...what did you think? Leave me a thought in the comments of what you think. Good/bad/ugly (Had to put that XD) /terrible/awesome/ that sort of random stuff...**

**Also! I'm looking for a Beta for my story, and yes, the next chapter will be up soon...soon...**

**Also again! If you like this song, I'm probably going to post it on YouTube but I'm gonna need a good singer. Of course I could ask my friends but only 1 likes PJO and isn't a very good singer (Sorry Will, the bow master). PM or leave a comment if you would like to or leave a comment if you wouldn't...I don't mind...**

**sooo...yeah...that about concludes it for this...soo...F&F and R&R people!**

**LLEW IS OUT *Melts into shadows***


End file.
